


I Adore You (so much it hurts)

by Aweirdo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdo/pseuds/Aweirdo
Summary: Another dream angst fic uwu ♡♡ about how dream learned to not only love but adore the beautiful things in his life.Thank you for all your support! If your looking for more of my dream angst, be sure to check out my profile for the story "The Weight On My Shoulders".Edit: probably discontinued until i find back my inspiration
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	I Adore You (so much it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave comments! uwu i thrive on comments ♡♡♡♡ again tysm for all of your support
> 
> Also this can be seen as romantic or platonic, but i wrote it more like a platonic love between these 3?? Your choice ^^

Dream had always stayed far away from people for as long as he could remember.

Could you really blame him? In his eyes, the world had always been a dog eat dog world, theres always danger lurking at every corner. No matter how safe you think you are, there will always be something wrong come barreling your way, even when you least expect it. He learned the hard way to never trust people so quickly, especially if your a well known but highly mysterious adventurer that probably has hundreds of people paying for his head.

However during one of his travels, he had to team up due to unfavourable circumstances and luckily met a black haired looking karate boy and his partner, who wears a pair of obnoxiously large sunglasses. As a first impression, dream didn't really hate nor dislike them and surprisingly neither did they, due to the fact that they decided to follow him even after the journey.

At first dream didn't mind, in fact he quite like their company. And no dream wasn't feeling lonely(totally not). But suddenly out of nowhere, these two somehow managed to successfully worm their way through the cracks in his walls likes it's nobody's business. When or why dream would never know.

He also has no idea if this warm feeling in his chest means something good, it strangely starts to appear whenever george flashes him a cheeky smile or when sapnap gave dream one of his doe eyes. It was like a warm everlasting fire within him, growing hotter everyday the more time he spends with them.

You should give dream the benefit of the doubt though, i mean come on, how can you not love them? The way george just turns red when he recieves compliments makes dream's brain malfunction. And especially sapnap, god sapnap, his jokes and cute giggles makes him all the more charming.

Dream almost feels like a lovesick dog wagging his tail whenever they come close. Almost.

They were even eerily similiar to drugs. Once you experienced it, you can't bring yourself to stop and your addiction just keeps growing and growing.

At the same time he's scared, dream had spent years alone, hardening himself up and seeing things that no man should see. He had made countless names for himself and managed to make people cower in fear of a simple white mask.

Yet here he is scared of two idiots just because of what? Making him feel? How pathetic. He should just get up and leave already, it would save everyone the trouble.

Would he be happy then? Probably not.

\-----------------

As weeks pass, its been getting strangely normal for dream to wake up to two warm bodies huddled against him, he can't say he dislikes it though. There were even days where he wakes up to the smell of baked bread, now those were his favourite days.

Its been a long time since someone cooked for him after all.

Dream however, is incredibly confused when it started and why he's even allowing it in the first place. At the same time another side of him screams to just simply enjoy these moments while he still can, it was like a luxury for him. It certainly does feel like a luxury though when your spending time with these sort of people.

He figured they'd be gone though, once they got bored or realise who he is. Dream wouldn't really blame them, to be honest dream would probably would wanna himself behind too. So everyday when he rests his eyes, dream would expect to hear the rustling of bags and fading footsteps of two people. Every morning, dream would expect to wake up cold and his belongings stolen. Everyday, dream would expect to open his eyes to a maskless face and probably get threatened or blackmailed.

Its been a long time since he felt fear.

\-----------------

Dream hates this, he absolutely hates it. He hates himself for being this vulnerable. He hates them for making him feel this way, it would be so easy to get this over with. He should just kill them both while their asleep. He was perfectly happy and content with his life then, why should he change it now?

Was he truly happy though? What a silly question of course he is.

Dream knows he's just lying to himself. HehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehatesitHehates-

Dream immediately snapped his eyes open, heaving and gasping in breaths of delicious fresh air. His hands instantly flying to his face checking if his mask was still on, feeling slightly better as he felt the smooth plastic ghosting over his fingers comfortingly.

Dream then sneaked a peek at george and sapnap's sleeping forms beside him, relieved to find george still dozing aw-...........are sapnap's eyes open?

Last he checked it was physically impossible for humans to sleep with their eyes open.

".....dream?" Dream gulped, not really expecting sapnap to be awake.

".....sorry, had a nightmare. Didn't mean to wake you." Dream muttered back, ruffling his bed hair.

".....you wanna talk about?"

Dream swallowed. Did his heart just do a flip when he realised sapnap was concerned for him?

"........no?."

"Welllll....are you going back to sleep?"

"........no."

"Alright then."

Huh......well that went surprisingly okay, dream kinda expected some more prodding, but well this works too. Sapnap would then proceed to lie back down and continue his snooze, leaving dream to his perfectly normal thoughts........only to surprise dream that he did absolutely NONE of those things.

Instead sapnap simply scooted closer towards dream until their legs were touching, throwing his blanket over them to share and immediately started chatting about the stars and their wonderful hidden stories, leaving dream utterly speechless of how strange this boy was.

He feels.....warm, so warm that he can't help but blame the blanket for making him feel this way. 

(Even though we all know it was never the blanket's fault uwu)

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have 3 or 4 chapters, depending on how much i can write out of this ^^


End file.
